


Primal Desires

by Amakai, denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Gladio stands by it, Incubus Gladio, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neko Noctis, Noctis is a Princess and you can't convince me otherwise, Playing with cum, Rimming, Show and tell, Vampire Ignis, ass worship, bara tiddy fucking, cause Gladio is an ass man okay, he eats it like it's part of a three course meal, mentions of a mommy kink, royal OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Gladiolus tilted his head, softly kissing the back of Noctis' neck as he continued to grope him, humming against him in appreciation.He whined softly into the kiss, tail curling around his waist from their attention. Being with just Ignis or just Gladio was one thing, but together they were a different kind of animal.When Ignis gets called away to work, leaving Gladio and Noctis alone, what ever will they decide to do to pass the time? Shameless, shameless smut





	Primal Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a RP with my dear friend Amakai. Together we tweaked it and decided to share.  
> Thank you for being the Noct to my Iggy and Gladdy.
> 
> This follows Ignis and Noctis who had secretly been lovers for a few years, when Gladio confessed his feelings to Noctis unaware of his relationship with Ignis. After deliberation they decided to bring Gladiolus into their relationship. This is just one small glimpse into a much larger story. Hope you like it!

Prompto relaxed against Nyx, content to have the time with his friends again. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so relaxed but it was getting late. "We should really be heading out..."

"Shit... yeah, we gotta catch the train," Nyx commented as he caught sight of the time. "Thanks for having me. You guys should come by some time, let us return the favor. Prompto can cook some mean Galahdian food."

Ignis smiled at the blond knowingly. "I'm sure it can be arranged."

"And bring your gear, there's a fishing spot that Prompto wants to show you," he said to Noctis.

Noctis grinned at the news. "Oh right on! I'm totally down!"

Nyx chuckled. "Awesome.  Well, we will get out of your hair so you can... do what is you three do."  
  
Gladio laughed, his expression exuding a sort of smug mischievousness that only he could pull off. "Oh, you have no idea."

"Gross." Prompto made a face.

Nyx tossed his arm around Prompto's shoulders with a soft laugh. "Let's go home, babe."

"Agreed. Thanks for the meal Iggy! See you guys later."

Ignis waved them off. "Do be careful getting home. And we'll be in touch about coming over some time."

Noctis smiled, watching them leave. "He really does look much better..."

Ignis nodded. "Indeed he does. I just truly hope Nyx meant what he said and will do right by him. He seems to love him a great deal."

Gladio drank down more of his beer. "Yeah, they look good together. I wasn't expecting it, honestly."

"I'm happy for them...like really happy."

Ignis went up to Noctis and cupped his face, placing a soft kiss to his lips. "I know you had been worried for him, and it was hard for you to sit back and let go, but everything worked out. Tonight was wonderful and I hope we have many more."

Noctis nodded. "Me too...thanks for cooking."

"Of course, my love…” The smile on Ignis' face shifted, turned coy. “Mmm but after all that I could really go for some _dessert_." He grinned, eyes darkening and leaving no doubt about what exactly he was talking about.

He giggled softly, slipping arms around his waist. "I know what you mean...I kinda want the same."

"Shall we work on turning that kinda into a definitely?" Ignis teased, lips brushing over his jaw, nose grazing his ear ahead of teeth.

"I'd very much like that… What do you say Gladdy?"

He chuckled. "Count me in, _definitely_ ," he replied as he came up beside them, an arm settling on both of their lower backs.

The prince smiled, leaning to kiss Ignis softly, purring faintly as their lips met.

Ignis kissed him back in earnest, fingers dragging slowly down his neck as he coaxed Noct's lips to part, his tongue to join his.  
  
Gladio's touch rubbed over their backs, his hand dropping down to cup Noct's rear and squeeze.

Noctis let out a soft moan, pressing hips back into Gladio's hand.

Gladiolus tilted his head, softly kissing the back of Noctis' neck as he continued to grope him, humming against him in appreciation.

He whined softly into the kiss, tail curling around his waist from their attention. Being with just Ignis or just Gladio was one thing, but _together_ they were a different kind of animal.

Ignis moaned against his lips in reply when his phone suddenly rang, the sharp trill assigned to his work contacts cutting into the moment. He muttered a curse. "Keep him nice and busy Gladiolus, I'll be right back."  


"Gladly," he replied as he pulled Noctis close and smiled as he leaned down to kiss him.

Noctis huffed at Ignis leaving, but turned and wrapped his arms around Gladio's shoulders as he returned the kiss.

Gladio's warm hands curled around Noct's hips as he kissed him deeply, wasting no time in turning their kiss into something heated and frantic, tongues sliding together in ways other parts of their bodies wished to be.

He whimpered softly, grinding up against his thigh. Gladio's teasing words earlier had been hard to ignore.

He urged him to keep working against him with a gentle tug of his hands. "Wanna feel you get hard against me," he rasped, tracing the outer shell of Noct's ear with his tongue.

"Nnn...h-half way there..." he purred, practically melting against him with the words and sensation on his ear.

Gladio rocked his thigh against him as Noct continued to grind on him, dropping his lips to explore his shoulder and neck. "Yeah you are," he sighed against his throat, fingers tightening around him.

"Fuck, G-Gladio," he mewled softly, gripping his shirt as he tilted his head back

"Mmm love it when you say my name like that.” He squeezed his rear, jerking him more firmly against him, sucking a faint mark against the juncture of his neck.

Noctis gasped, groaning softly. "Fuck...that feels so good..." he stammered.

There was a bit of noise from the back that momentarily distracted Gladio, but he only moaned against Noct. "Yeah _you_ feel real good, Princess." He could feel himself growing harder with every roll of their bodies, the heat building between them nearly unbearable, but Gladiolus was unwilling to pull away

Noctis glanced to where Ignis had disappeared to, panting for breath. If he didn't come back soon, he wasn't going to last.

Ignis paused as he entered the living room, finding the scene before him incredibly sexy. Gladio and Noct were a tangle of limbs, gasping and moaning, and Astrals he wanted to throw himself right into them.  
Instead he only buttoned up his jacket with a sigh. "Noctis... I have to go."

"Eh? Why? What's wrong?" He panted, forcing himself to stop grinding into Gladio.

"Your father has requested my presence, an emergency council meeting. I'll bring you up to speed as soon as I can..." He looked at them longingly and actually _pouted_. "This is truly unfair..."

Noctis looked disappointed, but he knew this was part of the job for Ignis, part of what he'd have to accept for them to be together.  "I guess...it's a chance to show Gladio his _surprise_..." he murmured, knowing Ignis would get his hint as he'd helped him find it.

Ignis smiled wistfully. "Even more unfair... you make it really hard for one to uphold his duty to his King... and quite cruel for me to have to leave with as turned on as I am..." he moaned - a desperate, agonizing sound. "I'll return as soon as I can." 

Gladio nearly laughed at how he sounded like a kid who had been told he couldn't have a puppy.  But then then Ignis softly kissed his cheek. "Enjoy your gift."  
  
He kissed Noctis next, lips lingering on his. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Iggy. Drive safely."

With another deep exhale through his nose, Ignis stepped away and grabbed his keys, leaving the apartment and the two of them alone. He hated that he hadn't really been involved lately, but he was glad that Noctis wasn't alone at least.   
  
Alone, Gladio smiled up to Noct. "You got me a surprise huh?"

"Mmm...y-yea...lemme grab it and take it to change into before you get comfy in bed." He smiled, stepping away from him.

"Alright babe, lemme know when you're ready for me."

He nodded, kissing his cheek before heading to his room to dig out the bag. Grabbing it, he headed across the hall to the bathroom. "Go ahead and get comfy."

Gladio headed to Noct's bedroom and began stripping, leaving himself in only his boxers as he laid out on the bed. He propped himself against the pillows and and palmed himself, rubbing his cock through his boxers as he wondered just what Noctis was up to.

It took him a few minutes to get the lingerie on and with as hard as he was, there was no concealing his cock in the getup so he just decided to arrange it cutely instead. Fluffing up his hair Noctis headed back across the hall and into his bedroom. “Tada~"

Gladio sat up a bit straighter. "Holy shit... you..." His eyes seemed to melt into liquid gold, burning just as hot as he looked him over. The dark teal color stood stark against his fair skin, there were so many straps, for aesthetic reasons he was sure, but his gaze was drawn elsewhere. Biting back a moan, he took in the sight of his cock standing proudly between a scrap of cloth and a little black strap, a cute jeweled buckle centered right above it. If the front looked this good, he just had to know... "What's the back look like?"

Moving further into the room, he turned around to show him, tail flicking. The back was much simpler, and only a few thin straps hugging his back and the curve of his rear.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum... you better get that cute ass of yours over here, stat, so I can worship it. Fuck... you look amazing..."

He laughed softly, moving over to the bed and climbing up onto it. "Iggy was right...he knew you'd love it. I was a little nervous about sharing this side of me..."

"Oh princess... you are gorgeous. I understand why you were nervous but damn... now I'm kinda even more jealous knowing Iggy's had this... I have some catching up to do." He let his palm brush over Noct's thigh

"I got this outfit just for you,” he purred, licking his lips

"How nice of you." He let his touch explore him, feeling the lines of the lingerie, the warmth of his skin beneath and between. "Damn..."

Noctis shifted up over his waist, purring softly, "I'm glad you approve."

"You're already sexy as hell... but like this?"   He squeezed his rear, the tips of his fingers slipping underneath one of the straps that decorated the enticing pale flesh of his ass. His lips pressed to his collarbone kissing across his chest, licking at the hollow between his clavicles. "Like this you look good enough to eat."

He let out a small giggle, "Well you have me all to yourself...so go wild."

Gladio smirked at him before springing into action, shifting Noct from his lap straight onto his back and leaning over him in what felt like an instant. "I'm gonna have fun with you."

"I can't wait then~" He grinned back, trailing a finger down his chest.

Gladio slipped his hand directly between Noct's legs, trailing his touch over his cock and straight up the center of his abdomen, tracing the little pendant at the middle of his torso before continuing upward. His fingers smoothed up Noct's chest, his neck, tilting his head back and exposing his throat to the teasing kisses and licks Gladio pressed there.

Noctis let out a soft purr, head tilting back as he rolled his hips into his touch.

Gladio rocked against him in reply, his rigid length brushing against Noct's inner thigh as he turned the prince's face toward him, holding his jaw firmly as he pressed their lips together.

Moaning softly, Noctis returned the kiss, kneading at his sides. The kiss was dizzying, the press of tongue sent a flood of warmth through his core.

Gladio's hand left his jaw to travel back down his body and along his thigh as he broke the kiss.. "You feel so good... I don't know what I wanna do to you first," he teased.

"Nnn...I don't know either...I'm really hard though..."

"Yeah, you really are," he murmured as he wrapped his hand around him, stroking him slowly. "You want me to suck that pretty cock of yours?"

"Mmm yes please, daddy..." he purred, licking his lips, hips shifting in anticipation, in need of something to either soothe the fire inside him or feed it into a raging inferno.

Gladio's lips curled into a smile before he lowered himself, easing his lips around the head of Noct's length for a light suckle and a kiss, tasting the precome. He laved his attention upon him, every swipe of tongue just as teasing as the last as he trailed slick muscle all the way down,  his breath seeping through his lingerie

Noctis groaned softly, slipping fingers into his hair as he tilted his head back. "Astrals...your mouth is good..."

He hummed as he licked up the underside of him, closing his lips around him as he reached the top. He wasted no time as he began to bob his head, steadily taking more and more of him greedily passed his lips until his nose was tapping his pelvis.

"Nnn..." He shifted, glancing down at him, biting his lower lip as he watched him work. "You and Iggy both look so good sucking me off..."

Gladio’s fingers pressed to the inside of his thighs, pushing his legs apart more for him as he pulled back. "Bet we could make you putty if we were to work you over together."

"Fuck...I think I'd die..."

He chuckled as he fondled his balls through the thin barrier of the lingerie. "I'm gonna have to plan with him then."

He whined softly, squirming, "S-so mean..."

"You'd fucking love it," he replied before closing his mouth around him again, taking the entirety of him in one go.

Noctis groaned, jerking into his mouth while fingers tightened into his hair at the sudden sensation of the heat of his mouth encasing him. " _S-shit_ "

Gladio hummed deeply as Noctis' length tapped the back of his throat. He worked him fast, focusing on the head of him before slowing and taking him all the way again, his nose burying against the peek of hair and the scent of his musk.

"Nnn...G-Gladio...lay back..." Noctis stammered. Feeling the heat of the larger man’s body, the brush of those broad shoulders against him, gave him an idea.

Gladio moaned as he pulled off of him, a string of saliva connecting them until he wiped at his lips. He laid back, grinning at him, curious as to what he wanted to do. But he was so damn good that now he could understand Iggy's drive to please him.

Noctis had thought about this for some time, but only now with lust burning hot in his veins did he dare to bring it up. He straddled Gladio’s hips before climbing up over his torso, rutting himself against his chest. "You got the perfect pecs for this..."

Gladio wasn’t sure exactly what he was plotting, and at first he thought that he was wanting him to continue sucking him like this, but then he was pleasantly surprised. "Damn... fuck yeah." He reached up and took hold of Noct's waist.

Moaning softly, he shifted to press their bodies closer together, licking his lips as he moved between the thick musculature of his pectorals.

Gladio's eyes glanced up to Noct's face, seeing how much he was enjoying this before looking back to his own chest. The sight of Noctis' cock sliding against and between his pecs was incredibly sexy and he lifted his head, sticking his tongue out to lick at the head of him as he thrust forward.

"Mmm...least we'll have a surprise to show Iggy sometime," he said with a soft grunt, tail flicking against Gladio's stomach with another rock of his body.

"Can't believe he's missin out on _this_... mmm... taste so good princess." He licked his lips and then lapped at his cockhead again. "How's it feel?"

"It f-feels good...almost like fucking someone but not quite..."

"I want you to fuck me like this, cum all over me," he rasped, opening his mouth and moaning as the tip of him brushed against his lips

Noctis shifted up just a bit more so Gladio could reach him a little easier. "I can totally d-do that..."

Gladio hummed, pleased that he could reach Noctis with less effort now - not that he was going to let that make him lazy.  He pressed his biceps up and in, pushing his pecs closer for him.

He let out a soft gasp at the pressure increase, hands curling against his skin. "Y-yes...just like that..."

"Come on Princess, ride me..."  He extended his tongue, letting Noctis' cock tap and slide against it with every roll of his hips.

Noctis tilted his head back slightly, mouth falling open as he let his pace increase. He didn’t think that it would feel _this_ good - that Gladio would look this criminally sexy pressing his chest together for him, cheeks darkened, lips chasing his cock.

Gladio hummed, briefly closing his lips around his cock at the next roll.  "You're so fucking hot."

And Astrals, that voice - that deep, gravelly pitch that was lust itself floating through his ears and across his skin like silk. "I'm g-getting...close..."

"Yeah? Good, I wanna watch your face as you cum." He moaned, licking at the tip of him again and again, fingers tightening at his waist. "Give it to daddy."

Noctis let out a faint whimper, brow furrowing as he gave a few more erratic, desperate thrusts against him. He gasped, spilling over his pecs and decorating his lips and chin as he continued to jerk and grind on him. "G-Gladio~"

Gladio couldn't take his eyes off of him. He groaned, parting his lips, catching some of his release as the rest spilled over his chest, neck, and lips. He swallowed what he managed to have caught and then smoothed his hands out over Noct's thighs. "You're so good for me, babe... that was..." he sighed, letting the sentence hang; he had no words to describe how  incredibly tantalizing that had been.

Panting softly, he nodded. "Y-yeah...tell me about it..."

Gladio ran his fingers through the hot ribbons of seed and then licked them clean. "Mmm... and you didn't even have to take that off or get it dirty,” he teased as he popped one of the straps at his hips

"An added bonus...but I think I should get out of it so we can have more fun..."

"You gotta let me take it off," he replied quickly, excited by the idea. "I'll be gentle with it, too, promise... don't want you or Iggy mad at me."

He nodded, swinging his leg off of him and shifting to sit on the bed beside him.

Gladio sat up and wiped his chest clean with his old shirt and tossed it back to the floor before moving in. "This was a really nice surprise by the way," he said softly as he dropped kisses along his shoulder, leaning to let his lips skim down along his back.

Noctis was more relaxed after coming, less anxious now that Gladio had seen him this way, had accepted it - accepted _him_. "I like crossdressing...obviously I can't do it outside...so...this is the best I can do..."

Gladio's fingers were surprisingly light as he undid the three clasps that held the top. And then he popped the tie undone around his neck. "I think you look great, babe. You got anything outside lingerie?" he asked as he leaned closer, kissing over the scar on Noct's back.

"Mmm...some cosplay....a few skirts...bras...sometimes I wear them under my clothes."

"Show me some time?" he suggested lightly, his touch dragging straight down his spine.

He shivered, a faint smile tugging at his lips as his tail flicked in interest. "Sure...I'd love to."

Gladio stood from the bed and then offered his hand. "Come on, stand up."

He looked confused, but took his hand to climb off the bed and get to his feet.

"The bottoms are my favorite part... gotta appreciate them," he explained with a wink before kissing him, lips hot and soft.

Noctis chuckled softly, tail flicking lazily as he returned the kiss.

Gladio slipped his fingers into the waistband of the panties, feeling that middle string stretch over his knuckles as he squeezed Noctis' ass, pulling their hips in close. He moaned, slipping his knee between the prince's legs, his thick thigh grinding up against him as he teased a single finger just beneath the very center string. He nipped at Noct's collarbone as he dipped his finger down to tease at his puckered entrance.

"Nnn... _daddy_..." he mewled softly, rocking against him

Gladio pulled his leg away then, offering up a quick press of lips and a grin. "Turn around for me, face the bed."

He leaned over, parting his legs for him as he leaned on his elbows. "L-like this?"

"Perfect," he murmured, leaning over his body to brush his lips against Noct's ear. The tips of his fingers slid across the curve of his rear teasingly light. Gladio slowly pulled back, dragging his lips over his smooth skin. He let his second hand join in, exploring and squeezing his flesh.

Noctis rested his head on his arms, tail snapping at the end as he curled it up over his back.

Gladio bent forward and kissed his hip - then gentle scrape of teeth, faint caress of tongue, and then lips all over again as he worked his way across, tugging at the panties as he went

"Nnn...d-don't tease too much..."

"Just enough to get you how I want you..." he replied before nipping into his skin. He let his tongue explore the backs of Noctis' thighs, his knees, as he gently dragged the garment down, letting it pool at his feet.

He shifted, kicking the lingerie aside as he hummed softly, appreciatively at his touch.

Gladio hummed as he kissed his way back up, his fingers sliding down the prince's legs and then between them to tease his cock back to life as he swept his tongue across his balls.

Noctis moaned softly, trying to keep still for him. He didn’t really have the patience for this, but like with Ignis, he knew that if he could wait it out just a little it would be worth it.

Gladio's tongue followed the path straight up that tender sliver of skin, pointing his tongue and caressing between toned cheeks. He hummed as he prodded at his entrance, caressed it teasingly.

"Ngh... please..." He mewled, arching his hips up slightly.

He let his thumb tease along the crown of his cock before withdrawing his touch, lifting his hands to squeeze and separate the soft flesh of his ass, allowing himself a bit more room as he flattened his tongue, curled it over the skin, swirling it, getting him nice and wet before pressing a finger inside, inching it in slowly. Noctis let out a pleased groan, melting under the touch.

"Fuck you're so hot..." he rasped, wriggling his finger inside him. He curled his tongue around the ring of muscle, ensuring his finger was wet enough and also teasing Noctis with what was to come.

"It feels so fucking good..." he stuttered, ever so slightly rocking back against the invading digit.

Gladio sucked a second finger briefly into his mouth and then aligned it with the first, pressing them both into him, slowly stretching him. He kissed long his lower back, biting at the curve of his rear. "I can never get enough of you..."

Noctis bit his lip, smiling. " I know that feeling well daddy...Did I really call you that a lot during my heat?"

He hummed, twisting his wrist and sinking his fingers in deep. "Yeah you did.... screamed it once when I made you cum really hard," he replied with a grin

"Nngh...s-shit...w-was Iggy surprised at all?"

"It was kinda hard to tell... but you really don't remember?" he was genuinely curious; it was a bit odd to have such vivid intimate memories of Noctis that he couldn't recall. But he definitely wasn't upset because he wouldn't trade any of it for the world.

"I remember bits and pieces...mostly the stuff in between hard sessions...So like the care, the loving kisses and cuddles, praises-” a sudden moan interrupted him and he rocked back against his hand  “Mmm… S-sometimes I can remember bits of the heat itself...but it's usually all such an overwhelming blur."

"Yeah? That's the good stuff to remember," he agreed with a soft hum,  "Guess me and Specs are gonna have to go hard on you some time when you're _not_ in heat. Cause you really should hear him encourage you to call me daddy." He widened his fingers, stretching the puckered rim as he lowered his head and then pressed the tip of tongue inside him with a soft moan.

Noctis let out a soft gasp at the hot wet slide of tongue, eyes widening at the thought of Ignis actually trying to get him to say it. " _Fuck_....I'd love to see that for sure..."

He softly curled his tongue and then pulled back, continuing to slide his fingers in and out. "Once he saw how into it you were, he was pretty accepting of it. He's really supportive of what you want ..." He slipped his fingers free and kissed against his entrance before running the blade of his tongue over it.

His thighs quivered and a shaky breath puffed out from parted lips. "I'm s-so thankful for him...he's perfect..."

Gladio thought about it, and figured in _some_ aspects Ignis was pretty perfect. He thrust his tongue inside him, groaning against him as he gripped onto his thighs

"A-ahh... _Gladdy_ …!" He gripped at the sheets and then mewled softly. "D-don't tell him I said this...but I've kinda thought of him a-as my mom at times...with how much he takes c-care of me...and looks after me…” he confessed between quickening breaths, the feeling of Gladio’s tongue driving him higher and higher. “I think he'd be pretty mortified that I think that...especially when we've been dating..."

Gladio could keep a secret, but he hoped he’d be there if Noctis ever did decide to tell him. His breath rolled hotly across Noct's skin as he pressed his tongue as deep as he could. He softly trailed his fingers up the inside of Noct's thighs, over the swell of his balls, to wrap around the base of his cock. He stroked him, bit by bit up his length in time to the thrust and curl of his tongue.

Noctis groaned against the sheets, rolling his hips into his hand then back against his tongue again.Gladio curled his other hand around Noctis' thigh, the moan resonating deep in his chest and through his lips as he continued to drive his tongue inside him.

"Gods...you're way too good at this..." he panted softly.

He chuckled, pulling back and kissing up the strip of skin.  "It's all worth seeing your face just like that..." He hummed as he closed his mouth over his entrance again, suckling and nipping at sensitive flesh as he continued to stroke him.

"Nngh...y-you better hurry up and fuck me or I'm gonna cum like this again..."

He swiped his finger through the thick pearly bead of precome and then pulled away from him. "Well we can't have that yet." He licked the trace of his essence from his fingers and then reached for the lube.  "I learned a couple things from Iggy, too."

"Nn...uh oh..." he murmured, even as his heart leapt in excitement.

He slicked up his cock with a small groan, he was so hard and just his own touch alone felt amazing. A soft curse slipped from between his lips as he gripped his hip and held Noctis steady as he lined up to his entrance, smearing the excess lube around the ring of muscle before inching into him, feeling his body stretch around and accept him.  He cuffed his fingers around the base of Noctis' length like an impromptu cock ring. "I want us to cum together."

"A-ahh... _y-yes_...me too," he stammered, shuddering against his chest.

"Fuck, you feel so good...." he lowered his head and pressed a kiss in between shoulder blades as his free hand smoothed up the side of Noctis' body to curl around his bicep. He slowly pulled back, circling his hips, letting them both feel that pleasant stretch, before rolling his hips forward against him.

"N-not nearly as good as you feel..." he grunted, turning his head to kiss his jaw.

Gladio slowly rocked his hips, filling Noctis with the entirety of his length with _every_ deep languid roll. His fingers still held onto Noct's cock firmly as the shield took his time building his lover up.

Noctis (bless him), tried his best not to whine and beg to be let go of. The pressure on his cock was, in his mind, agonizing and he just wanted Gladio to _stroke him already_. Both his breath and his body trembled under Gladio as he whimpered and moaned.

"Nngh... you feel like you want to just ... _pop_...." he teased, voice rumbling over his ear as he snapped his hips harder.

He whined softly, tightening around him. "P-please daddy...t-touch me properly..."

"This not good enough?" he asked as he circled his hips. "You want my hand, too?"

"I w-wanna cum...p-please...I c-can't take it...I'll be good."

He urged Noctis upright onto his knees, pulling his earlobe between his teeth. "You've learned quite a few things from Iggy, too," he retorted as he finally moved his hand, stroking up the length of Noctis' cock, fist twisting around the head of him before sliding back down as he thrust into him at the same time.

Noctis groaned lowly, dropping his head down as he soaked up the pleasure. "Nngh...t-thank you~"

"The way you feel to me when you whine and beg and promise... fuck it's so good," he gasped as he continued to rock forward, using his hand in tandem.

"Nnn...I c-can do it more if you want daddy..."

"It's best when it's genuine. I _know_ I can get it out of you for real," he teased just as he snapped his hips forward, striking Noctis deep.

The prince cried out, arching back, head dropping onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, like that." He wrapped his arm around the front of Noct's chest, holding him close, hand splayed over his heart. His hips sped, fist twisting in sync to the timing of his thrusts.

He whined loudly again, gripping tightly to the arm crossed over him. Gladio always felt so damn good. "Y-yes..."

They fell into rhythm, Gladio's hand and hips coming down to meet in the middle, stroking and fucking Noctis. The slap of their skin meeting echoed in his bedroom seemed far louder than the breaths coming out from behind clenched teeth as the shield worked him over.

"I'm g-gonna cum..." he whimpered after moaning out again, eyes screwing close. "I c-can't...hold it.”

Gladio let go of him, moved his hand to his hips and  quickly pulled his body back into his speeding thrusts.  "Yeah, cum for me Princess. Shit... I'm gonna cum and fill that perfect little ass of yours," he grunted.

Noctis cried out one more time, back arching as the orgasm hit and he shot his release over the sheets on the side of the bed.

Gladio groaned as he felt Noctis' body tighten around him, squeeze and tremble, and pull him closer. After a couple more thrusts, he snapped forward a final time, spending himself deep inside him, his hips grinding as he slowed, letting them both try to enjoy the feeling just a bit longer.

With a broken moan, Noctis slumped down against the bed, panting heavily.

Gladio came down with him, breathing against the sweat dampened skin of Noct's back. "Mmm fuck... you are so good," he moaned.

"Y-you're good, too, Gladdy,” he purred, still trying to breathe properly.

"Always nice to know you are happy," he replied breathlessly, rolling his hips again teasingly.

"A-ahh...y-yes...I am...very happy."

Gladio rolled his hips a final time before pulling out with a soft sigh. He collapsed onto the bed next to him. "Damn... that was amazing. You definitely have to show me more of your stuff from now on," he said lightly.

Noctis hummed. "You didn't stay back there to watch your load drip out~" he purred, tail flicking.

He hummed deeply, still trying to catch his breath. "Show me."

He carefully turned around before putting his hands on his hips and shifting up to his knees as he let gravity do its thing. He lightly moaned as he felt Gladio's essence slip out of him. "There’s so much..."

Gladio slipped his hand between his legs, dragging his fingers through some that trickled down his thigh. "Looks good on you, and in you." He pressed a finger inside him, feeling how wet and warm he was.

"Nnngh... _fuuuuck_..."

"Now that's really hot," he rasped, hooking his fingers.

He mewled softly, arching his hips back. "Y-you're gonna get me going again...then Iggy will be left out..."

"You mean to tell me that you wouldn't be able to work up another one just for him?" He curled his fingers again. "Telling me you really wanna stop?"

"N-no...I don't want you to stop..."

"You don't?" he asked with a hum. "You wanna cum for me _again_?"

"I d-don't know...I probably could..." he murmured, looking embarrassed. It was different when he was in the heat of the moment, but like this, so much more aware of what was being said so candidly made his body warm from more than just pleasure.

"Mmm yeah, I think you could," Gladio decided and slid his fingers as deep as they could go, curling them lazily.

"Nnn...G-Gladio..." he moaned, tilting his head back. He was sensitive but it still felt so good.

Gladio pulled him close, adjusted them on the bed so they were on their sides, Gladio pressed up against him from behind him as he rocked his digits.  "Tell me to stop if it's too much," he murmured before pressing a kiss behind his ear.

"It's good...feels really good."

He made a noise of agreement and kissed across Noct's shoulder as he continued to pump his fingers, stroking and caressing his passage, glancing his prostate.

Noctis tensed against him, crying out as he grasped Gladio's free arm.

"Yeah, that's it," he drawled, licking over the shell of his ear, letting his fingers continue to work their magic.

"S-so good...it...feels like I'm in heat but I'm not..."

"I just want you to feel good... maybe not be able to walk properly," he teased, voice husky and rolling over his neck.

"I'm s-sure Iggy can help with that..."

"Yeah I'm sure he can... wonder if you can hold out til he gets back?" He curled his fingers again, driving them deep the next moment.

"Nngh...b-but we don't know when he's gonna be back."

"Exactly," he replied, thrusting his fingers faster. He nipped at the fleshy lobe of his ear and caught it between his teeth.

Noctis whimpered. Even for as good as it all felt, his cock still hung limp. "You'd need to get an actual cock ring if you're gonna do that..."

"Do you have one?" he asked against his neck, teeth scraping over his skin.

"Ch-check the toy box in the closet...Iggy keeps everything in there..."

Gladio gave him a final deep thrust, grunting against his shoulder, before he pulled back. "Toy box in the closet... such an innocent phrase... yet so naughty," he commented cheekily as he slipped away from the bed.

"I'm gonna regret this so hard..."

"No regrets princess... we don't _have_ to do this..." he called from the closet as he found the box.

"Too late...already got me interested..."

Gladio chuckled to himself and then gasped. Iggy kept the box very clean and organized. There were all kinds of plugs and dildos and bullet vibes and then nipple clamps and restraints, anal beads, a blindfold and a gag, and he really hadn't been expecting all of _this_... but again, he shouldn't have expected anything less. He found the cock ring and jerked his thumb to the closet as he stepped out. "That's quite the bag of tricks you got in there."

Noctis blushed a little, shyly meeting his eyes. "Iggy likes to have options when I'm...in trouble..."

"Fuck... you two are somethin..." He knelt next to Noctis. "Let's get this on ya, babe."

Noctis sat himself up so it could go in the proper angle.

Gladio hadn’t used a lot of toys before so his experience was pretty minimal. It was as he was applying a bit of lubricant to get it on him that Ignis returned.  
  
The advisor knit his brows together as he stumbled upon the scene. "What are you two doing? Still going at it? I thought for sure you'd both be fast asleep."

"Iggy!" Noctis beamed, almost looking relieved. "He was gonna tease me to be ready for you..."

Ignis sighed a bit. "How thoughtful," he quipped. "And how far are you into the evening?"  
  
Gladio smirked. "I've only had one and uh… we got something to show you sometime, too."

"I've had two,” he huffed, glancing from Gladio and his devious grin to Ignis.

"Well, unless you want me to force two more out of you, you won't be needing that," Ignis said softly, pointedly looking to the cock ring and he shucked his jacket off.

Noctis took the ring that was halfway on, off again, tossing it aside. "Did the meeting go okay?"

Work wasn't really bedroom talk, and he was still feeling a bit disoriented from what happened. "Can we talk about it after?" he asked, hastily loosening his cuffs and then his tie.

"Mmm yea," he purred, sensing that he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Good... because I really need to feel you right now," he replied; his posture that had been a bit stiff before started to relax as he stepped closer, unbuttoning his shirt.

Noctis smiled, holding his arms out to him in offering.

Ignis walked over, into his arms, wrapping his own tightly around him as he meshed their mouths together.  
  
Gladio didn't think that things had gone well at all based on Ignis' behavior, but he was going to let the man decompress before asking questions. He rubbed a hand across both of their backs, offering a small smile.

Noctis hugged him, purring softly in his efforts to help Ignis relax as they kissed.

He sighed softly against him, fingers gently cupping Noct's face as he pulled back. "He must have gotten you quite worked up... you smell ... thoroughly pleased."

"He really loved the lingerie."

He lifted his eyes to Gladio who nodded enthusiastically. "I told you that he would."

"Mmm...yea...just more than I expected."

"Told Princess he's gotta show me the rest of his wardrobe," Gladio said as he kissed behind Noctis' neck.  
  
Ignis smiled softly. "Sounds like a plan." He slid his palms down the prince's back as he pressed their lips together again, drawing his tongue out to play.

Noctis let out a soft moan as their tongues rolled together, kneading at his sides. His touch trailed over his abdomen, smoothing under his open shirt, the coolness of his skin felt amazing against his own overheated touch.

As Ignis kissed him, Gladio stepped behind him and reached around, undoing his slacks for him. As far as the shield was concerned, Iggy was totally overdressed, and that needed to be addressed first and foremost. He tugged them from his hips, leaning in to kiss the back of his thighs, and was pleased when he heard that moan from him.  
  
Ignis stepped out of his pants and boxer briefs at Gladio's guidance, sighing against Noct's lips as hands smoothed up the backs of his legs.

"Mmm...better " Noctis murmured, sliding his hands low over his pelvis before running across his chest, pushing at his shirt.

Ingis let his shirt be pulled from his shoulders, Gladio taking over to remove it from his arms, kissing his newly exposed skin.  
He moaned into Noct, slipping a hand down between their bodies to palm over the prince's hard-again length, stroking slowly.

He let out a soft hiss, rocking into his touch. "I'm n-nice and ready for you Iggy..."

"On your hands and knees for me then?" he suggested, trailing his kiss to his neck.

"I was already like that..." He pouted as he stepped back from him, choosing instead to lay on the side of the bed, legs hanging off it.

"Then how would my prince like to have me?" he teased beyond the tiredness hiding in his eyes.

"I wanna face you."

"Alright... I can do that..." He slotted himself between Noct's legs, running his hands along his thighs. "Spread yourself for me," he softly commanded.

He lifted his legs, grabbing his ass to spread himself, the last bit of Gladio's release slipping free.

"Such a pretty mess..." he said with a hum, dragging the head of his cock through his cum.

Noctis let out a soft giggle, blushing. "Daddy did a good job."

"He did..." He pressed forward, easily sliding into him. He was still so slick inside. "Ohh~ he most certainly did."

"Nnn... _Iggy_..."

"Astrals... you feel so good. All I wanted to do was bury myself in you, feel you cum around me..." He rolled his hips, quickly working up to a faster pace.

"Take as m-much as you want." he groaned, reaching a hand out for Gladio.

Gladio climbed onto the bed and sat beside him, taking Noct's hand and setting it on his thigh. He raked his fingers through ebony locks and then lifted his liquid honey gaze to Ignis.  
  
Their eyes met and Gladio grinned at him. "Thanks for helping with that gift by the way. And welcome home." 

Ignis dragged his teeth over his bottom lip as he thrust hard into Noct, grinding their hips together.  "It's good to be home."

Noctis slid his free hand up Ignis' chest and to the back of his neck, pulling him closer, searching his face. "You look hungry...feed..."

He was hungry, and he wasn't going to argue. Ignis slowly thrust into him as he dragged his nose across the curve of his neck. "You smell amazing.” The caress of his tongue followed as he kissed across his skin, gently nipping as he searched for a spot to claim. "Do you have a preference on where you'd like it?" he drawled

Noctis shivered under the cool sensation of his mouth and licked at his lips. "Mmm...I like it on my neck...it feels good..."

Ignis' reply was to hum as he curled fingers into dark hair and gently tugged his head, exposing the perfect spot along his neck. He nosed over the vein, sensing the pulse just there, and he latched onto him in the next moment, sinking his fangs in with a sigh.

Noctis groaned softly, his muscles tightening around him at the initial bite as bliss crossed over his face. "Unng… y-yes..."

Ignis pulled his hips back and then rolled forward, drinking from him to punctuate the meeting of their bodies. They met again and again, lazily, Ignis letting him feel every inch glide in and out, every suckle against his throat.

"I-Iggy~" he whimpered softly, eyes slipping shut as he threaded his fingers into dusty blond locks. "I love you..."

His answering moan resonated in his lips and against Noctis' skin as he pulled more from him. There was something so innately pleasurable from the warmth of _his_ blood, spilling into his mouth, running over his tongue and trickling down his throat. It intensified the bliss he felt from their joined bodies, a connection deeper than flesh, and he forced his mouth away after another languorous suck and rock of his body. He panted - feeling a bit better, lighter - and he licked over the bite mark, not wasting a drop of him as he sealed the bite.

  
He pulled back, licking his lips, but unable to catch everything, a bit of blood trickling down his chin. "I love you, too, Noctis."  He thrust deeply into him, jarring his smaller frame. "So much."

He gave a small pleased smile before groaning again. "G-good..."

Ignis closed his eyes, head tilting back just slightly as he continued to thrust into his body.  
  
Gladio raked his fingers into Noct's hair, eyes unabashedly falling over Ignis' form, watching the delicious clench of muscle as he worked himself into their prince, steadily growing in pace and intensity. Ignis was ... sexy, deceptively so. "Damn Iggs..." he whispered with a soft moan before brushing his lips over Noct's forehead. "He feel good, princess?"

"Y-yeah...he feels wonderful..." He purred, "he knows exactly what my body likes."

Ignis smoothed his hands over Noct's thighs, pulling his legs in closer. His touch slid over his calves and then he placed his ankles up over his shoulders so he could fill him deeper.

Noctis gasped softly, arching against him. "Ahh fuck...Iggy…!"

"Mmm...So good like this..." He kissed an ankle, clutching Noctis' legs close as he drove into him faster.

Slender fingers twisted in the bedsheets. "You’re s-so deep..."

Ignis groaned. "Fuck... I don't think I can last much longer..."

Noctis forced his eyes, heavy with desire, up the length of Ignis’ body. "Cum for me Iggy."

"N-not without you, love," he rasped, pulling him into his thrusts.

Noctis cried out softly, arching into him again. "A-almost~"

Ignis bit down on his lip as he drove himself relentlessly forward, clenching his eyes shut, trying to will back his impending release, hoping to last long enough for Noctis to join him.  
  
Gladio's hand slipped down the front of Noct's chest, brushing against a stiff nipple, continuing down to tease his touch along the length of his cock. "C'mon, Iggy left and worked so hard. I know how good he must feel inside you. Be good for us both princess and cum on his cock," he murmured against the shell of his ear.

He whined softly, gripping the sheets tighter as his body tensed. Another sharp jab from Ignis pushed him over the edge and he spilled over his chest and face, groaning loudly.

Ignis didn't even get to see the beauty of Noctis coming undone as his own orgasm crested and washed over him nearly instantaneously. He moaned out a stuttered curse against his leg as his hips jerked, hands clutching onto Noctis like a lifeline as he rode out the bliss.

Noctis stretched his arms and gripped his hips, mewling at the warmth flooding him. "That feels s-so good..." he panted, feeling _beyond_ sated at this point.

Ignis pressed Noctis’ legs apart, gently lowering them as he lowered himself between them, heaving a sigh as he captured Noctis' lips, paying no mind to the mess pressed between their bodies or their mouths. He kissed him hard, slowly relaxing into it, moaning as he felt a hand - that belonged to Gladio - slip through his hair.

Noctis returned it happily, not caring about tasting himself on his lips - the taste of sweat and cum and blood, it was all background to Ignis, cool and hot in his mouth as their tongues met and rolled together.

Ignis meshed their lips together over and over, licking at his lips, swallowing their mixed flavors as he finally parted from him. "I _needed_ that," he sighed as he wrapped an arm around him. "I love you."

" I love you too, Iggy. Happy to help." He joked tiredly with a smile.

He pulled out from him with a soft groan, kissing him again. "Astrals...let me get you a towel..."

He giggled softly, stretching out. "Mmkay."

Gladio chuckled and leant down to kiss him as Ignis slipped away to the bathroom. "I love you, Noct."

"I love you, too, Gladio." He smiled, turning to nuzzle against him. "What were you referring to showing Iggy?"

"That my muscles are good for other things," he teased. "I bet he could get off watching you on top of me."

"Mm...I thought that's what it was just wasn't 100% on it. I think you guys have fried my brain.” He smiled again, the pleasure thrumming through him weighing down his actions.

"Only if you want to though... it was pretty hot," he murmured as he pressed their lips together.

"I'd love to...it felt good," he murmured, nipping at his lower lip.

Gladio nipped back at him, offering a small chuckle. “Careful, don’t get _me_ worked up again,” he playfully warned before he deepened their kiss with a hum.   
  
Ignis returned then, cleaned up, and instead of interrupting them, took it upon himself to begin cleaning Noctis with the towel he brought. It was already late and his days were about to start coming a lot earlier. "We should call it a night," he suggested softly.

Noctis broke the kiss, nodding. "Yea...hey, what was the meeting about?"

"Peace treaty talks with Niflheim," he replied, a lot less surprised than he'd been three hours ago. "And _they're_ the ones who set this in motion. It's far too early to say anything will even come about from these meetings.”

Noctis frowned slightly. "That...sounds suspicious..."

"There was a _lot_ of apprehension in that room. It was nothing but men shouting at each other for the better part of two hours." He sighed heavily, tiredness evident in his shoulders. "There have been some... personnel changes in light of it. I'm sure we'll all be summoned forth eventually."  He looked to Gladio then. "Your father says your duty to Noctis is ever more important now. They think we'll have be more careful in the city as the talks progress. Civil unrest is a real possibility. But for now, these talks are very quiet and still on a need to know basis."   
  
Gladio looked at Noctis, slipping fingers along his shoulder. "Don't worry ... as if I'd let him outta my sights."

Noctis sighed heavily. "Just what we need..."

"You father aims for peace, that is the endgame," Ignis replied quietly.

"I mean yea… but I'm gonna be on lock down now..." he grumbled.

"We'll make sure you still have fun," Gladio teased the petulant prince.

"I know...I just don't want to have to watch over my shoulder anytime I go out."

Gladio understood to some degree, Noctis had been torn up over his taking that one attack instead of him, saw the way he looked at the scar on his face sometimes. The prince was paranoid enough, was shut in enough, as it was.  "You won't. Like Iggs said these talks could take a long time. And no one else is really gonna know what's going on until it gets closer to actually happening."  
  
"If it does at all,” Ignis amended. “I promise to allow you to keep living your life as normally as possible for as long as possible. I've already given your father my word to keep you safe.”

"Thanks Iggy...I know you guys will look after me."

"I will get up early and make sure we have breakfast. Tomorrow will be a long day. I..."  Ignis heaved another sigh. "I will do my best to be here, with you, but please do not fault me if I cannot always be."

Noctis kissed him softly. "I've never faulted you for your work."

"I know you haven't, and perhaps it is my own worries that make me feel as if I'm too neglectful of you, but I promise that you will have 110% of me and my attention when I am here."

"I don't feel like you've neglected me," he reassured.

Ignis softly kissed his forehead. "That's good then. We should rest, love."  
  
"What should I do with this?" Gladio asked as he picked up the lingerie.   
  
"I'll take care of it," Ignis replied as he got up and took the items from Gladio. "You keep our prince warm and comfortable. I will join you two shortly."   
  
"Roger that," Gladio said with a grin as he got into bed, patting the space beside him.

Noctis giggled softly, slipping into bed fully with a soft moan. Gladio pulled Noctis into his arms, kissing his cheek. "You feelin okay? Not too, uh, sore or anything?"

"Not right now...I'm a little sensitive to the touch...and tired," he retorted, brow furrowing as he fought back a yawn

"Get some sleep then Princess, we'll get you up in the morning."

He nodded, nuzzling into his side, purring. Ignis returned a moment later, turning off lights as he did. "I bet the bed feels heavenly," he murmured as he pulled the blankets back.  
  
"It does. Hurry up and join us," Gladio teased.   
  
Ignis hummed as he settled in on the other side of Noctis who then turned over, hugging himself close to Ignis, nuzzling under his chin.

Ignis smiled as he wrapped his arm around him. He would deal with days' worth of men yelling at each other, and the headaches that accompanied it, as long as he got to come home to this. Everything was worth it for these moments.   
  
"I love you, darling," he whispered.

"I love you too Iggy...more than video games."

Gladio chuckled. "That's sayin somethin'."  He rolled toward them, splaying a warm hand over Noctis' hip. "Love you, Noct.... 'night."

Snuggled up in the warmth of the two men who loved him more than anything in all of Eos, Noctis softly smiled. "Good night Gladdy...Iggy."


End file.
